For example, there has been a slitter for slitting a web material into webs and winding the webs about winding rolls after slitting. In general, the slitter includes winding arms by which the winding rolls are supported, and drive motors provided on the winding arms, the winding rolls being rotated by the drive motors to wind the webs about the winding rolls.
In this case, the drive motor generates a vibration which is transmitted to the winding arm and the winding roll, resulting in harmful effects on winding accuracy. An improvement is desired to overcome the problem.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a winding apparatus which can avoid the influence of vibration.